


I'm looking for you outside cause I mean it (No, I mean it, you'll be fine)

by sunflowerawsten



Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [12]
Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sick warning, alcoholic!geoff, and he does, awsten just wants to help, sad geoff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerawsten/pseuds/sunflowerawsten
Summary: Title from 'You'll Be Fine' by Palaye Royale
Relationships: Awsten Knight & Geoff Wigington, Awsten Knight/Geoff Wigington
Series: Dream Boy : Gawsten Oneshots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785877
Kudos: 4





	I'm looking for you outside cause I mean it (No, I mean it, you'll be fine)

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'You'll Be Fine' by Palaye Royale

It was the third time this week Geoff was sat hunched over the toilet bowl, and it was only Wednesday. He was knelt, completely puking his guts up as Awsten sat next to him, holding his hair back and stroking circles into his back.

"Is that everything now, baby?" Awsten whispered soothingly and Geoff nodded and leaned back. Awsten handed him a towel and a bottle of water, he knew exactly what Geoff needed as he gradually had gotten worse over the last few months. Geoff could still feel the acid in his throat as he prepared to speak but was unable to, the last few minutes of non-stop vomiting probably had something to do with that. Both boys were sat up against the bathtub and Awsten had his knees up to his chin and looked up towards the ceiling, sighing.

"Geoff, you need to stop this" he almost whispered, defeat in his voice. Geoff looked down

"Can we not do this now?" He asked

"No" Awsten replied sternly "If we don't do it now then when, hmm? When you're sober? Because we both know that isn't going to happen anytime soon" Awsten looked at his boyfriend's eyes. The familiar gleam he once fell in love with had long gone. His features were sunken and his tanned complexion had a grey tinge to it. He really was killing himself, albeit slowing. And it was terrifying.

"I love you," Awsten said, "Geoff, I love you so much, I-I just want you to get better. You're killing yourself and- and" A few tears fell from Geoff's eyes as he shook his head "I want to spend the rest of my life with you" he almost whispered

"I just want it to stop" he croaked out

"I can help you". Geoff shook his head again.

"I mean, I just want my life, to stop" He laid his head in his hands and Awsten wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders

"Don't you dare say that ever again. I need you to get better. You need you to get better, and you will. If you try. Please try, please?" Awsten pleaded and Geoff nodded

"Can we go to bed now?" he asked and Awsten nodded

"Brush your teeth though" 

Geoff had been a week sober. And it had been absolutely hellish. Awsten had started off by pouring every drop of alcohol down the sink, even finding secret bottles Geoff thought he had hidden well around the house. He was so jittery. And could never sleep, which made it even worse. Awsten still had to go to work so it took a large amount of trust from him to leave during the days, praying that Geoff wouldn't give in and drive to the nearest off-license. But he didn't, he was actually trying. 

"I'm so proud of you, baby" Awsten whispered as he ran his fingers through Geoff's hair as they laid on the couch

"I feel like death" he groaned 

"I promise you, one day, you'll be fine"

Geoff groaned as the sun spilled through the blinds of the bedroom. He rolled over to see the boy curled up beside him, his breathing steady signaling he was still fast asleep. Geoff wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and placed a kiss to the back of his head.

"Aws" Geoff whispered, "Sweetheart, we need to get up". Awsten's eyes fluttered open and he turned around in his boyfriend's arms

"Morning, baby" Awsten whispered, his eyes still partially closed due to the sudden light filling the room

"Morning" Geoff replied, laying a soft kiss on his nose. Awsten smiled and laid his head onto Geoff's chest. It was a few moments before either boy spoke again.

"Awsie, I have to get up now," Geoff said breaking the silence and Awsten nodded. He got up and threw on one of Geoff's shirts, still surprising smiling first thing in the morning. Geoff made his way over to him snd wrapped his arms around his waist, giving him another soft kiss.

"I'm just gonna go for a shower," Geoff said after a few seconds and Awsten nodded.

That gave him only a few minutes for his plan. Awsten quickly grabbed a small bag from the closet and laid it on the kitchen table as he started to make pancakes. He heard the water shut off and a few minutes later he was wrapped into another hug from Geoff.

"Baby, let me at least cook" Awsten whined as he mixed the batter

"Hmmm, no" He replies, kissing his neck

"Geoffffff"

"Fineeeee" he laughed and went to get dressed, leaving Awsten smiling by himself.

A few moments later, Awsten laid the food on the table and called Geoff through. He remerged, this time dressed in a suit instead of a towel.

"Thanks, baby," He says as he sits down "What's this?"

Awsten pushed it closer to him and smiles widely

"Happy one year sober" he replies excitedly

"Baby, you didn't have to get me anything"

"Umm yes, I did. This is a big deal. Now come on open it"

Geoff smiled as he carefully reached into the gift bag to reveal a pastel blue envelope. Inside sat 2 return flights to Hawaii for a week.

"Awsie, this is amazing. What-what about work?"

"I already checked with your boss, he said it's fine as long as bring him back a flower lei"

Geoff laughed and motioned for Awsten to come round to him. He sat on his lap and pulled him into a kiss

"Thank you, baby. I love you"

"I love you too" Awsten giggled "Do you have to go to work today?"

"Only if you want me to keep my job"

"Fine" Awsten huffed "Go be a big important businessman and leave me here alone"

Geoff started kissing all over Awstens face, making him blush and giggle

"Geoffffff, stoppp" he giggled

"Does that make it up to you for leaving?" He replied and Awsten shrugged

"Maybe". He cups Geoffs cheek and pulled him into a longer kiss. "Now you've made it up to me"

It was later that night and the couple was sat rewatching The Office for probably the millionth time, catching sweet kisses between each other every so often. Suddenly, Awsten paused the program and sat up

"I know you said not to get anything but I got you something else"

Geoff rolled his eyes and smiled

"What is it?"

"Close your eyes, it's a surprise" Geoff reluctantly agreed and sat back, his eyes closed for the duration of Awsten scrambling around the house

"Okay you can open them"

Geoff slowly opened his eyes, wary of what Awsten could have planned. He saw his boyfriend sat in front of him, on one knee with a ring box in his hand

"Oh my god" he gasped and brought up a hand over his mouth

"Geoff, this last year has been the absolute best year of my entire life. I know that you've had your struggles, but the way you've managed to pull through has been, I'm- I'm just so proud of you. I love you so so much and I promise to always be with you whatever happens in our future. Geoffrey Wigington, will you marry me?"

Geoff wipes a few tears that had gathered under his eyes and nods, allowing Awsten to place the silver band on his finger. Awsten reaches forward to hug his now fiance, holding him tight

"I love you so much" Geoff whispers, pulling Awsten into a long and passionate kiss "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"


End file.
